


I'd Pull The World Apart to Make You Happy

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen receives nothing on her Appreciation Day. Escargoon wishes she knew how much he appreciated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Pull The World Apart to Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This long lost little thing I had written... about a year ago. Not fully written:to be exact, I only had the first paragraph done. I want to get off this lazy streak, so I looked through my LOADS of unfinished works, found this and was like, "I should finish this". Cause I always wanted to write a story for fem!Dedede and Escargoon, since they're one of my OTPs and I thought the idea would be interesting. :D

 

"How come I ain't get nothin' for Appreciation Day?"

"Well, Your Grace—"

"Save it for later," Queen Dede huffed, waving her snail assistant off with a hand before he could speak.

But Escargoon was diligent in getting his boss to be a polite lady, as most queens were supposed to be. Prim and proper. Elegant and graceful. Not... foul-mouthed and rude. "Maybe if you were kinder to your subjects, you'd have a better chance of being appreciated."

"I don't care about that," the female penguin snapped. "I just want someone to get me somethin'!"

"I can always go and get ya something if you'd like," Escargoon offered. Then again, he always did get her a gift. "Everyone deserves something on their Appreciation day."

"Even someone like me?" Dede scoffed. "That's highly unlikely." She turned hoped off her throne and began heading out of the throne room, feeling more exhausted than she had in quite a while. "Look, I'm takin' a nap. I need some beauty sleep. If anyone does come by to give me somethin', feel free to leave it at my bedroom door." She grumbled something else under her breath that Escargoon couldn't quite hear before leaving the snail all alone.

And he had watched her go with a heavy heart. The Queen never really did get anything for her Appreciation Day from anyone... except from her faithful assistant, but Escargoon knew that not receiving a gift from anyone else— _anyone else_ being those ungrateful Cappies—on her own Appreciation Day was enough to affect Dede's already mean-spirited personality. 

Escargoon knew that, under any other circumstances, that if Dede had been born a male instead of a female that his feelings for her would still be the same (if not with just a tad more frustration involved). She was a Queen and she _deserved_ to be loved (even if she was nothing like any other Queen in the universe), and if no one else was willing to show it to her, then Escargoon knew he had to be the one to step up to show her just how much he did.

(Even if he _was_ afraid to actually admit it to her.)

He knew he'd have to get her something extra special this year. A gift that would not only make her Majesty extremely happy (and despite everything, Escargoon would do anything to make Dede happy), but would also make her feel appreciated. A gift that would make her feel...

...loved. 

Because that was exactly how he felt about her. He _loved_ her. And no amount of rude comments or any punch she threw his way could ever change that.


End file.
